


underwater

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [13]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Canon Compliant, Cute Huening Kai, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Keyword: Swim, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin, cuddles and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Soobin and Huening go fishing to destress. They end up with something else instead.





	underwater

Soobin gazes out at the serene blue waters of the lake, sunlight playing over the waves. He holds a fishing rod loosely in one hand while the other strokes the brunette head nestled in his lap. Huening is fast asleep, his regular breathing in tune with the gentle splashing of the lake against the small white boat. It is one of those rare times when they can just slip away from the real world, leaving behind all the stressing idol life. He looks down as Huening stirs, smiling softly as the smaller boy yawns, blinks and opens his eyes.

"Did you have a good nap?" Soobin inquires, lifting his hand from its recent occupation of gently petting Huening's hair.

"Mmm," the younger boy mumbles, his eyes still glazed with sleep.

The sleepy, angelic face is too much to resist. Soobin bends down to capture Huening's mouth with his own in a light kiss. His little boyfriend’s brows knit as he makes a soft whine, starting to really wake up. Soobin chuckles at the cute reaction, straightening up, watching as Huening sits up as well, scrubbing at his face. Considerably more alert, Huening looks out at the rippling water.

"Mh, did you catch anything, hyung?"

Soobin carefully sets the fishing rod aside and wraps his arms around Huening, tucking his chin comfortably against his neck. "Well, I've got you."

Huening wriggles and squeaks when suddenly Soobin finds all his ticklish spots under attack. "Binnie-hyung!"

The little boat rocks furiously back and forth, threatening to toss her laughing passengers overboard. Tiring of their little game, the two boys settle back in each other's arms, falling into a comfortable silence. Huening squints at the lazily drifting fluffy clouds of cotton in the blue sky, fancying he can see creatures, some strange and some not.

"What can you see in the clouds?" he asks.

"What do you see?" Soobin reiterates, rich amusement coloring his tone.

Huening scrutinizes the sky intensely before answering lightly, "Bunnies chasing each other, a bird with wings outstretched, a one-eyed witch and a dragon."

"All of that, hmm?" Soobin distracts his boyfriend from his cloud-gazing by nibbling lightly on his ear. “How creative~”

"Binnie-hyung~" Huening whines half-heartedly, leaning back against the taller boy. “Stop teasing me~”

"Why should I?" He descends down the smaller boy's neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. “You look cute when you’re embarrassed.”

In that moment, the fishing rod suddenly jerks. They break away in surprise and Huening makes a hasty grab before the rod can disappear over the edge of the boat. Soobin's hands is closed over his, helping to steady it. Whatever it is on the other end of the line must be a very frisky aquatic creature. Together, they eventually reel in a wriggling, glistening medium-sized silver fish. It resists the pull, smacking the wooden sides of the boat hard with its tail and Huening knocks back over his boyfriend large’s build when one of the creature’s fins accidentally graze his skin.

The sudden movement finally causes the little boat to capsize and they fall into the water with a loud shriek. Huening breaks to the surface immediately as soon as he touches it, treading the water. Not a strong swimmer, he is uncomfortable underwater. He looks around the gently rippling lake, a panicky knot slowly forming in his chest. If he is bad at swimming, then his older boyfriend is a thousand times worse.

"Soobin-hyung? Hyung! Where are—"

As if heeding the call, the boy in question pops up beside him, startling him. Huening splashes him, whining. "Don't scare me like that!"

Soobin is having trouble with containing his smile. "Sorry, Huening-ah."

The fish has long disappeared into the cool depths of the lake. Huening swims for the upturned boat, grabbing on to the slippery side. Soobin glides beside him and helps to push it back upright. It splashes back down with a loud smack, sending water everywhere. Soobin peers inside the half-filled boat.

"We'll have to bail out the water." He says.

Huening nods unhappily. "We lost the fishing rod."

"We might as well stay in the water," Soobin suggests. "We can at least have a nice swim. The water isn’t that deep."

"Well, aren’t you a brave one? Last time I checked you hated being underwater." he teases, though inside he’s worried as hell. “We should—”

Soobin swims up closer. "Just relax, okay? Nothing will happen. Trust hyung."

"O-Okay, if you're sure." Huening allows his grip on the boat's side to slip, sliding back into the water.

After a few minutes of splashing about, Huening is beginning to relax again. He sends a glittering spray of water towards Soobin, laughing as he narrowly avoids the return fire. And thus begins a light-hearted water fight. When they have finally gotten tired of the game, the two boys simply float lazily together, attempting to find a way to cuddle without sinking.

"I'm getting tired," Huening says out loud as he stares to the sky above.

"It's your clothes. They're weighing you down." Soobin hooks a finger around one of the buttons on Huening's vest. "They'll need to come off."

"If I take them off, you have to, too." Huening claps back, though he’s blushing hard like a preschool-girl when he said that.

Soobin's mouth curves up in a slow smile.

"Do you that desperate to see my abs, baby?” he asks teasingly.

Huening blushes even harder, hands moving fast to send a stream of water to his grinning boyfriend. “Shut your mouth, hyung!”

Instead of swimming away to avoid the attack, Soobin comes closer until they are only a breath apart. Huening freezes as Soobin’s dark eyes find his widened ones.

“With yours?” he asks, leaning their foreheads together. His arms are circling themselves around Huening’s waist, pulling him even closer. “Gladly.”

Soobin leans down, and the rest is history.


End file.
